


Play With Me

by unwinding_fantasy



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Established Relationship, Good, Humour, KH3 release year celebratory fic!, KH3 spoilers i guess?, Kingdom Hearts 3, M/M, PWP without Porn, a really stupid idea that wouldn't leave me alone, anyone who doesn't want to know what that world is should leave now, but in reality very little porn and very much LOL, horror?, i mean if you don't know the new world, kh3, khiii, kinda porny, not really - Freeform, okay?, simultaneously my best and worst contribution to the KH fandom, sora is a kinky bastard, this fic is set in andy's room, this is set in the new world, well maybe for sora and riku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwinding_fantasy/pseuds/unwinding_fantasy
Summary: Sora's a kinky little bastard. Riku learns to deal.





	Play With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is simultaneously my best and worst contribution to this fandom. It sits in my writing folder titled "Stupid Soriku". You have been warned.

Sora had always been adventurous. When they were kids, Sora was the first to suggest swimming out to the play islands to cross wooden swords where Riku’s overly protective mother wouldn’t see. He was the first to fall out of a palm tree and break his wrist, the first to kiss a girl, the first to skip school (because the final episode of _that anime_ was out and no way was he gonna wait _seven whole hours_ to watch it). Sure, Riku’d always left a smoother impression than his dorky, unnaturally happy, slightly bizarre best friend but if truth was told, Riku would rather cash in those cool points for a sliver of the excitement with which Sora pursued every new endeavour, whether it was the latest schoolyard craze or diving into new worlds.

So the adventurousness? Nothing new. That this keystone of Sora’s personality extended into different areas of his life became abundantly clear when Riku was lying ass up in the snow, legs tied to two gigantic candy canes as his boyfriend grinned down at him, looking adorable in a Santa hat that kept tumbling into his eyes. “Ready to warm up?” Sora purred.

Riku fought the blush, consoled himself with the knowledge that Sora might think it was only a reaction to the cold. “Just get on with it,” he huffed with as much dignity as a guy could when he was strung out and spreadeagled like all his boyfriend’s Christmases had come at once. Initially he’d expressed reluctance – he was more of a vanilla guy and besides, what the hell would they do if Jack Skellington or fucking _Santa Claus_ burst out of a tree? – but Sora had countered with his most winning pout, wheedling, “But Christmas in July!” and of course Riku couldn’t say no.

It became a running theme, the not saying no thing. It was hard to deny someone you loved, harder still when that person was as guilelessly charming as Sora. Of course, this inability to say no had infinite problematic potential. Turned out Sora was kinky as fuck, tugging Riku from world to world to world where he’d insist they find a private moment to enjoy the mechanics of wherever they happened to be, resulting in some rather interesting encounters. They made out inside Monstro, undulated in the Underworld, deep throated in Deep Space (anti-grav inhibited anything too complicated) and wanked each other in Wonderland. On one memorable occasion, Sora even chased him around the savannah in the Pride Lands, pinning him down in the Bermuda grass for a bonking session involving lots of biting. Was it bestiality if they were both animals? These were the questions that haunted Riku late at night, Sora’s chocolate-smeared nose pressed into the silver-haired boy’s clavicle, smelling of sex and summer.

So when they showed up in a new world, miniaturised and with a plastic stench like actual GI Joes, Sora gave him The Look and Riku knew he was in trouble.

“C’mon, Riku, play with me,” the brunet goaded, shoving Riku against the toy box, hands fisting in his lapels. Riku’s brain went, _Oh my god we are in a child’s room please stop with the sex._ Riku’s mouth went, “Nnnngh.” He promptly swallowed the low moan, flushing at the obscenity. **_A_** _**child’s room**_ , he reminded himself but Sora was nibbling his earlobe now and Riku really hated/loved when he did that. “We can’t,” he managed to gasp but Sora ignored him, hand moving to hover above Riku’s belt buckle. Somewhere, the rational part of Riku lurched to life and this time when he pushed Sora away it was more forceful. “Seriously!”

Sora pouted that cute little pout of his. “But Riku,” he complained. Battling to control his breathing, Riku just shook his head. Sora sighed. “Fine, you keep nurturing your sexual frustration but at least give me a hand? Won’t take long, promise.”

Now it was Riku’s turn to sigh. Sure, Sora was usually fast but he was also stupidly rapid at recovering. Giving in now would just make him extra horny later. Sora batted his big blue eyes. Riku had to admit he was secretly a tiny weeny little bit intrigued about how things were going to pan out in this new world. If he was completely honest, he was more than a little excited to watch Sora come undone when they might easily get caught. No matter how many times they got off, Riku never tired of listening to Sora’s soft mewlings, breathy pants that would quickly escalate whenever Riku dragged the heel of his palm over Sora’s bulge, how his eyes would glaze over and his head would tilt back, exposing that perfectly tanned neck. The way Sora’s dick would twitch in Riku’s hand when he twisted _just so._ The way--

“Fine,” Riku groused, already running his hand down Sora’s cheek, fingernails leaving white trails along Sora’s neck, tracing down, down, down. Riku’s heart beat picked up as he palmed the front of Sora’s pants, watching his boyfriend’s reaction carefully so he’d know the perfect moment to—

Sora was staring at him. And not in a _shit that feels good_ way either.

Riku frowned. He pressed a little harder. Sora just blinked at him.

Harder.

Nothing.

“Riku, are you gonna…?” Sora trailed off when he noticed Riku’s hand was perfectly placed above his crotch. Confusion twisted his expression.

“What’s wrong?” Riku tried once more, applying pressure that would probably hurt in normal circumstances. “You can’t feel this?”

Alarmed, Sora shoved Riku’s hands away and tried investigating the problem. No matter how much he pried though, his pants wouldn’t budge from his hips. Riku’s stomach flipped as he watched dawning horror overtake his boyfriend’s face. “Riku,” Sora babbled, panic bright in his eyes, “Riku, I can’t.”

Riku moved to help.

Sora’s pants were completely fused to his body.

Sora ran his hands over his crotch. “It’s gone!” he yelped. “My junk’s gone!”

Riku gasped. He tried divesting himself of his own pants, freaked out at the concept of losing possibly his most vital body part, but all his flurried clawing was to no avail. Riku’s clothes were as much a part of him as Sora’s. Their clothes were their bodies, painted on like a second skin. And they were as dickless as Ken dolls.

 _Shit,_ Riku thought.

Sora tilted his head to the sky and screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry. XD


End file.
